The invention relates to motorcycle braking assemblies, and more particularly to brake rotor mounting assemblies.
It is known to use disc brakes on a motorcycle. Disc brake assemblies include a disc or rotor mounted to a wheel, and a caliper positioned next to the rotor and capable of clamping onto the rotor to slow down the rotation of the associated wheel. Known motorcycle disc brake assemblies fall roughly into two categories. The first category includes a rotor mounted at the hub of the wheel and a caliper clamping the radially outer edge of the rotor. This is the most common type of disc brake assembly used on existing cars and motorcycles.
The second category, a so-called xe2x80x9cinside-outxe2x80x9d assembly, includes a ring-shaped rotor mounted to the wheel along the rotor""s radially outer edge, and a caliper clamping the radially inner edge of the rotor. During braking, a rotor can become very hot due to the friction between the caliper and the rotor. It is known to mount inside-out rotors in a way that permits radial thermal expansion of the rotor during braking.
The present invention provides a motorcycle that includes a frame, a wheel mounted to the frame for rotation with respect to the frame, a rotor mounted to the wheel, and a caliper selectively clamping the rotor to slow down the rotation of the wheel. A biasing member is provided between the rotor and the wheel and is offset from a fastener. The biasing member biases the rotor against the head of the fastener.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.